Los grandes Reinos
by Valsed
Summary: La paz se encuentra amenzada por un enemgico, seran ellos los educados para protegerla, o sus sentimientos los confundiran. Yaoi HaXLy, HoXLe. UA.
1. El reino Asargoth

**Los grandes Reinos**

_El verdadero combate empieza cuando uno debe luchar contra una parte de sí mismo... Pero uno sólo se convierte en un hombre cuando supera estos combates. _

_André Malraux (Novelista francés)_

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi HaoXLyserg, LenXHoro (desde el 2º capitulo). Universo Alterno

También: YohXAnna (desde el 4º capitulo)

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 1: El reino Asargoth**

En lo alto de una colina tres jinetes observaban su destino, un inmenso reino que se miraba prospero.

-hermano, crees que ese lugar es adecuado?- pregunto un chico de cabello castaño, ojos negros y mirada tranquila, portaba una katana, una daga en su cinto y una ballesta a sus espaldas, su carcaj estaba sujeto a la silla de su caballo junto a un escudo de madera.

-si, algo dentro de mi me dice que aquí encontraremos un lugar para nosotros- contesto otro chico de mayor edad, su cabello era largo y mostraba gran seguridad en su mirada, llevaba una espada ancha a su izquierda y un sable a su derecha, y un escudo de metal en su espalda.

-usted cree mi señor?- hablo un joven mayor que ellos, de cabello negro, barba y alto. Sus armas eran una espada vikinga y una hacha corta.

-si, vamos que es hora de comer y aun tenemos que hablar con el rey- dijo el de cabello largo

-si Hao-

El camino, fue tranquilo, sin duda era un lugar hermoso para vivir, el pueblo lleno de vida, la gente yendo y viniendo haciendo su vida en paz, llegaron a la taberna, tomaron una mesa desocupada, todos se mostraban amables y educados.

-y que va a hacer el rey?- escucharon decir en la mesa de a lado

-al parecer, van a contratar cazadores- el chico de nombre Hao sonrío para si mismo

-pero no hay cazadores en esta tierra?-

Hao dejo de escuchar la conversación, con eso le bastaba para saber que habían llegado al lugar correcto.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, los tres viajeros llegaron ante las puertas del castillo, los guardias los inspeccionaron y vieron que sus atuendos y portaban gran cantidad de armas.

-quiénes son ustedes y a que han venido?- pregunto uno de los guardias

-somos cazadores y hemos venido a ofrecer nuestros servicios al rey- agrego el de cabello largo, ante la sorpresa de sus otros dos acompañantes.

-cazadores?, esperen un momento- dijo el mismo guardián, dejando su puesto y adentrándose al castillo.

Minutos después volvió -síganme- obedecieron, fueron llevados por largos pasillos todos ricamente adornados, llegaron hasta el amplio salón del trono, varios guardias en los extremos, ventanas amplias que permitían que los rayos del sol resplandeciera con el decorado.

Llegaron hasta el salón del trono, lleno de llamativos decoraciones, la mayoría conformado por armas.

El hombre en el trono poseía el cabello y los ojos verdes, la reina el cabello castaño y los ojos igualmente verdes. A un lado de ellos, un joven de cabello oscuro con tonalidades violetas, tenia los ojos cerrados de facciones finas pero de gesto duro.

-ellos son los cazadores, su majestad- agrego el mismo guardia

-gracias- con un gesto el guardia abandono el salón. El rey se levanto y aun frente a su trono hablo -soy el Rey Liam Diethel gobernante del Reino de Asargoth, y ella es mi esposa Lisa- la reina hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, y el rey tomo asiento de nuevo

-su majestad es un honor, mi nombre es Hao Asakura, él es mi hermano Yoh, y quien me acompaña es Ryu Swordwood, y hemos venido a ofrecer nuestros servicios-

-Los hermanos Asakura, he escuchado de ustedes, dicen que son los mejores en todo lo que hacen-

-nos halaga su majestad-

-pero escuche que vienen aquí como cazadores-

-así es, escuche que al parecer los necesita-

-exactamente, hace tiempo un dragón ha estado atacando algunas aldeas de mi reino, he mandado algunos hechiceros y guerreros a hacerse cargo de él, pero no hemos logrado nada-

-pues déjenos hacernos cargo de esto, le prometemos matar al dragón-

-NO- se escucho, venir de la parte de atrás del salón, un chico parecido al rey de delicados rasgos, salió de tras de un pilar, -no puedes permitir que lo maten- Hao lo miro fijamente, había algo en él que le llamaba la atención.

-hijo, otra vez espiando-

-padre, no dejes que lo maten-

-pero sino hacemos algo el dragón comenzara a matar inocentes-, la mente del castaño escuchaba la conversación sin perder de vista al chico.

-pero aun no mata, el dragón debe tener algún motivo para atacar-

-los dragones son criaturas salvajes, no necesitan razones para atacar-

-pero padre estoy seguro que hay algo mas-

El rey suspiro -hijo entiende, no puedo permitir que el dragón continúe molestando a mi gente, además ya han caído algunos bajo sus garras-

-porque lo atacaron- el joven príncipe bajo la mirada, como buscando las palabras adecuadas -yo iré- sin decir mas salió corriendo de ahí.

-Lyserg- grito el rey, iba a dar ordenes cuando fue interrumpido

-su majestad, si me permite nosotros cuidaremos de su hijo y mataremos al dragón-

Liam dudo, pero no tenia otra opción, su hijo era muy escurridizo y podía escaparse fácilmente de los guardias -bien, confiamos en sus habilidades- dijo mirando a su esposa en señal de apoyo.

Una vez que los cazadores abandonaron, el joven a lado del Rey abrió los ojos mostrando el color ámbar en ellos -esta seguro de eso?, mi rey-

-síguelos por favor-

-si mi rey- y abandono el lugar tomando una lanza de entre la decoración del salón, al parecer los objetos eran mas que simple adorno.

««»»

-hermano, no dijiste que dejaríamos de trabajar-

-si eso dije Yoh, pero no pienso ocuparme en simples ocupaciones de aldeanos, esto nos dará un buen lugar dentro del castillo-

-hay hermano-

-el señor Hao tiene razón, joven Yoh no querrá que tantos años de duro entrenamiento sean en vano-

-pues no, pero por cierto por que le dijiste que cuidaríamos de su hijo?, se ve que es obstinado-

-un favor extra para ganarnos aun mas su confianza-

-eres listo hermano-

-bueno, sigamos, aun tenemos que saber que rumbo tomo el príncipe-

-no es necesario Hao, esta saliendo de las caballerizas- el joven príncipe iba montando un caballo crema (1).

-vaya que buena suerte la nuestra-, Hao silbo, provocando que una ligera nube se apareciera, tres alazán (2) se colocaron frente a ellos. Montaron y a galope persiguieron al príncipe a cierta distancia, sospechaban que los guiaría al encuentro del dragón.

Después de un buen rato, llegaron a ver un pequeño poblado, Lyserg desmonto y volteando a ver hacia uno de sus lados, tomo otro camino adentrándose a una zona boscosa que se encontraba cerca dejando a su caballo fuera de este, los tres cazadores vieron extrañados lo que hacia pero lo siguieron, a medida que avanzaban un olor a azufre y quemado se intensificaba. El príncipe caminaba escondiéndose, al parecer siguiendo a alguien, un gruñido los sobresalto.

Lyserg se detuvo tras unos matorrales, le vieron hablar solo, esto extraño aun mas a los cazadores, el príncipe se quedo fijo en su lugar después de hablar al parecer observaba algo, Hao agudizo sus sentidos, y pudo comprobar que el dragón estaba frente a ellos. Con señas indico a sus compañeros que lo esperaran ahí, sigilosamente trato de acercarse al príncipe, pero cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, Lyserg abandono su escondite para ponerse a la vista del dragón, Hao maldijo tal acción, saco su espada y espero el momento adecuado.

El peliverde camino lentamente frente al dragón, quien lo veía acercarse con una mirada fiera, Lyserg trago saliva y se acerco sintiendo el aliento caliente, tenia miedo pero tenia que acercarse, el dragón se alejo un poco al ver al humano aproximarse, Lyserg no se detuvo y al estar cerca acaricio el hocico de la criatura. El dragón se sentó y estuvieron así algunos minutos.

Hao no podía creer lo que veía, Yoh y Ryo se acercaron pero por la sorpresa al ver la escena hicieron ruido descuidadamente advirtiendo su presencia, el dragón lo tomo como una agresión, Lyserg había volteado también a buscar el porque del ruido que no se dio cuenta que el dragón se preparaba para lanzar su fuego.

Hao lo advirtió y corrió hacia el príncipe, tirándolo al suelo quedando él encima, el dragón levanto el vuelo, Hao no atinaba a moverse esos ojos verdes lo tenían cautivado al igual que el sonrojo en ese rostro, Lyserg tampoco atinaba a hacer algo, al contrario de lo que parecía no se sentía incomodo, había visto al joven en el castillo pero no se había fijado en él, ahora era diferente no podía dejar de ver ese atrayente rostro.

-estas bien hermano?- esas palabras llamaron la atención de Lyserg y quitándose a Hao de encima corrió hacia Yoh

-no dispares- desvío la ballesta que ya tenia a su objetivo en la mira -TE PROMETO QUE LO ENCONTRARE- grito al dragón. La criatura giro en señal de haber escuchado y continúo su viaje.

Lyserg camino hacia la salida del bosque ignorando a los otros dos.

-a donde crees que vas?- pregunto enojado Hao sujetándolo del brazo -por tu culpa perdimos a nuestra presa-

-me da gusto, además fueron ustedes los que me siguieron, pero ahora no tiene caso que lo hagan no iré por el dragón- dijo con disgusto

-tu no vas a ningún lado, le dije al rey que te cuidaría así que tendrás que quedarte con nosotros-

-soy el príncipe y te ordeno que me sueltes-

-no te voy a soltar, sigo las ordenes de tu padre no las tuyas-

-déjame, tengo prisa-

-si?, pues a donde crees que vas?-

-no es de tu incumbencia-

-disculpe príncipe, pero como encontró al dragón tan rápido?- interrumpió la discusión Yoh

Lyserg lo vio, su mirada tranquila lo relajo -es difícil de explicar-

-difícil de explicar?- pregunto Hao con sorna, acostumbrado a que lo obedezcan y ese chico ya lo estaba desesperando

-si-

-nos puede decir que paso ahorita con el dragón?- pregunto nuevamente Yoh

-la dragón esta aquí porque alguien robo a su bebe-

-su bebe?-

-si, ahora suéltame que tengo que buscarlo-

-si?, y como lo harás?-

-de la misma forma como encontré a la dragón-

-entonces te acompañaremos para que nos cuentes como la encontraste-

-no, ustedes me estorbarían-

-entonces no te suelto-

Lyserg lo miro con fuerzas a sus ojos, pero ahí esta de nuevo esa sensación dentro de su ser al verlo, su corazón se agitaba sin saber porque -esta bien- Hao lo soltó -Morphin llama a Snow- dijo al parecer al aire.

-a quien le hablas?-

Volteo a verlo -ven estas luces rosadas volando aquí- señalo un punto cerca de su cabeza-

Los tres cazadores fijaron su vista al lugar indicado -si, ahí hay algo- expreso Ryo con sorpresa

-yo también veo unas chispas- comento Yoh

-eso que es?- pregunto a disgusto Hao

-es una Hada, mi familia ha sido los guardianes de las hadas por generaciones, la que me acompaña es mi amiga de siempre, puede encontrar a cualquier persona u objeto mágico sin importar la distancia, ella me guío hasta el dragón-

-absurdo, yo no creo en las hadas-

-como quieras- un caballo blanco se acerco, Lyserg lo monto.

-no dicen las leyendas que si dices que no crees en las hadas una muere?- pregunto Yoh

-son solo cuentos, para que la gente no crea en ellas y las dejen en paz-

-oh vaya-

-bueno que esperan, tenemos que buscar al bebe dragón-

-déjame dejar algo en claro niño- comento levantando su espada y guardarla, para después silbar -aquí quien da las ordenes, soy yo- los caballos llegaron y cada quien monto el suyo -así que indícanos el camino-

-si, señor- dijo con fastidio.

Caminaron hasta una zona rocosa con escasos arboles, a medida que se aproximaban pudieron escuchar voces, el camino se dificultaba y tuvieron que dejar sus caballos, Hao indico desviar el camino y subir por unos riscos, al llegar a lo alto vieron una cabaña, donde se escuchaba mucho barullo, gente entraba y salía, alguno caminando bajo de ellos.

-el bebe dragón esta justo debajo de nosotros en una cueva, lo tienen encadenado-

-pregúntale a tu hada cuantos hombres hay-

Lyserg hizo un movimiento de cabeza -dice que hay 28-

-bien, esperaremos que anochezca-

-pero...-

-sabes usar tu espada?- interrumpió Hao a Lyserg viendo la espada que tenia en su cinto

-algo, nunca he sido bueno con las armas-

-y así pensabas rescatar al dragón?-

-mj, uso una arma mágica pero no la traigo conmigo, pero sino me daba prisa ustedes hubieran matado al dragón-

-ya, ya, bien nosotros atacaremos distrayéndolos, tu iras por el dragón, bien?-

-si-

La noche llego, los tres cazadores se separaron ocupando la parte contraria de la cueva, Lyserg bajo el risco y busco un escondite cerca de donde se encontraba el dragón. Los vigías fueron los primeros en caer, a medida que avanzaban los cazadores iban eliminando a los ladrones, al ver el numero de caídos bajo sus manos, Hao ordeno el ataque directo para crear la distracción.

Los que cuidaban la cueva, fueron también a la pelea, Lyserg entro y con ayuda de Morphin logro encontrar el dragón, él cual al verlo comenzó a gruñir con desesperación.

-Morphin cálmalo- la hada obedeció, mientras Lyserg buscaba la llave.

Afuera, los cazadores mostraban gran destreza en la pelea, sobre todo Hao, pronto la ventaja fue de ellos.

Lyserg encontró la llave y cuando iba a desencadenar al dragón un sonido lo sobre salto, había todavía un ladrón dentro de la cueva, el príncipe no supo que hacer y espero su fin, pero no llego.

-Len, gracias- dijo al ver a su salvador -que bueno que estas aquí, ayúdame a sacarlo-

-príncipe en que líos se mete-

-después me regañas- el dragón fue liberado, Lyserg con cuidado sujeto y acaricio al dragón para que confiara en él, y comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por la criaturita.

-príncipe todo salió bien- comento Yoh al verlo salir con el dragón, pero al ver a la otra persona se detuvo

Lyserg lo noto -oh no se preocupen él es Len Tao consejero de mi padre-

Hao en eso recordó haberlo visto junto al rey cuando estuvieron ante su presencia, -el rey no confía en nosotros?-

-no es eso-

-entonces?-

-no confía en el príncipe-

-que?-

-vamonos, su padre a de estar preocupado- ignoro la queja

-todavía no, hay que llevar al bebe con su madre-

-entonces iré con ustedes- y su mirada no dio lugar a contradicciones

-bien, otro más-

-vamos hermano no te enojes, así seremos mas para platicar-

-buena idea, así tu platicas y me dejas descansar-

-hermano- dijo con un puchero

-pasaremos la noche aquí-

La mañana llego y los 5 viajeros tomaron camino, llegaron de nuevo al bosque, y se detuvieron en el claro donde se encontrara la dragón anteriormente.

-aquí la esperaremos-

-no seria mejor irla a buscar-

-no, le indique que aquí la esperaría-

El bebe dragón estaba mas relajado al reconocer el olor de su madre en el lugar. Un gruñido en el cielo les advirtió de la llegada de la dragón, se cubrieron por el viento provocado por el aleteo de la dragón.

Al aterrizar el bebe se lanzo hacia su madre, gruño en señal de agradecimiento y la mamá voló nuevamente con su cría sujeto en sus garras, Yoh y Lyserg se despidieron alegremente del dragón.

-bien vamonos príncipe-

-si Len- ambos montaron a su caballo -qué no vienen?-

-no, nosotros no cumplimos con nuestro trabajo-

-al rey le agradara mas saber que nadie murió y que su hijo esta a salvo-

-vamos, no querrán quedarse ahí todo el día- dijo Lyserg sonriendo esperando en que los acompañaran, Yoh y Ryo esperaron la decisión de Hao.

Hao admiro esa sonrisa, era la primera vez en ese tiempo que lo veía sonreír -bien, pero ya no tenemos mucho que hacer-, los tres cazadores iban algo desanimados, realmente las cosas habían salido bien, pero para ellos no, pues perdieron la oportunidad de quedar bien ante el rey.

Al llegar ante el Rey, Lyserg corrió hacia sus padres.

-padre, madre les dije que los dragones eran buenos-

-si hijo?- pregunto el rey viendo de reojo a Len, quien tomo su lugar a un lado del trono.

-si, papá, ellos te lo pueden decir- dijo Lyserg refiriéndose a los cazadores.

-el príncipe tiene razón, no había razón para enviarnos, así que...-

-padre porque no les pides que se queden?, son buenos guerreros-

-bien hijo- y viendo a los tres jóvenes frente a él -son bien recibidos en mi castillo si desean quedarse-

-si quédense, podrían formar parte de la guardia de mi padre-

-sus majestades es todo un honor pero nosotros somos cazadores y nos gusta viajar- dijo sin desear

-vamos quédense-

-calma hijo, pueden quedarse aquí a descansar por un tiempo, y con el tiempo decidirán, no rechacen nuestra hospitalidad-

-entonces no podemos rechazar, nos quedaremos a petición del rey-

-que bien, yo les enseñare sus habitaciones- dijo Lyserg tomando las manos de los castaños para que lo siguieran

-pero hijo...- no termino de decir pues ya habían desaparecido

Lyserg no sabia porque pero se sintió feliz, al saber que se quedarían, llego hasta el área de recamaras, y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que los tenia sujetos, se sonrojo al darse cuenta que tenia sujeto a Hao, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, agradeció que sus pasos apresurados no permitían ver su rostro.

-esta será su habitación- indico a Hao con la vista baja -la tuya a la izquierda- le dijo a Yoh- y la de usted a la derecha-

-gracias príncipe-

-esperen- les dijo al ver que entraban a sus cuartos -la comida se servirá en una hora, los esperamos en el comedor, y después les enseño el castillo-

-gracias príncipe-

Lyserg se alejo de prisa, sujetándose la mano con la que había tomado la de Hao, se sentía inquieto por ese contacto, camino hasta un enorme jardín, sus entrada estaba custodiada por algunos guardias, el jardín tenia gran cantidad de flores y plantas, Morphin estaba junto a él, era una hada de color rosa, su cabello amarrado a su cabeza y con los ojos verdes. En el jardín gran cantidad de hadas aparecieron volando y brincando de un lado a otro, Lyserg se acomodo en un área de verde frondoso y se recostó recordando los momentos vividos, algunas hadas se le acercaron, Lyserg entendió que querían que les contara su aventura, pues sus escapadas del castillo eran muy comunes, y él siempre les contaba lo que le sucedía.

Hao recorrió con la vista su habitación, era grande y muy elegante sin llegar a la exageración, como todo el castillo, la ventana permitía ver el cielo con libertad, se recargo en la orilla de la ventana y sin poder impedirlo la sensación del toque con la mano del príncipe le hizo sentirse en armonía. Aun estaba en eso cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Hao, lo conseguiste-

-asi es Yoh, por fin tenemos un buen lugar donde vivir-

-asi es señor-

-bien vamos por las cosas en los caballos y después vamos a disfrutar de la comida de reyes-

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Comentario, opiniones, sugerencias, en sus rr, por favor.

(1) Caballo que va desde el beige pálido al blanco, con una base rosa. Con ojos oscuros, en ocasiones cuando presenta ojos azules se les denomina albinos.

(2) Caballo marrón rojizo o anaranjado, sus tonalidades varían del dorado claro al rojo oscuro, presentando la cola y crín de alazán, puede presentar marcas blancas en las extremidades o en la cabeza.


	2. Los recién llegados

**Los grandes Reinos**

_La vida es galopar un camino empedrado de horas, minutos y segundos. Yo, mas humilde soy, y solo quiero que la ola que surge del ultimo suspiro de un segundo me transporte mecido hast el siguiente.  
Extremo Duro_.

««»»

Gracias a **ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL**, GabZ, **sakuya**, Lady-Amaltea, **Nadia Hiwatari**, KaNiZa por sus review's.

Advertencia: Yaoi HaoXLyserg, LenXHoro. Universo Alterno

También: YohXAnna

««»»

Sus edades para conveniencia de la trama son las siguientes:

Hao: 18

Yoh: 14

Ryo: 22

Lyserg: 14

Len: 20

Jun: 27

Horohoro: 20

Pilika: 13

Anna: 14

Tamao: 15

Jeanne: 20

Marco: 28

Meane: 23

Fausto: 32

Chocolove: 21

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 2: Los recién llegados**

La comida fue tal y como se la esperaban los cazadores, al terminar de comer Lyserg les pidió que le acompañaran.

En su camino se encontraron a una chica de cabello verde oscuro sujeto en la cabeza y ojos violeta con una larga túnica y un báculo largo.

-buenas tardes señorita Jun, por que no fue a comer?-

-oh príncipe Lyserg, estuve haciendo algunos deberes y se me paso el tiempo, ya sabe como es eso-

-se le extraño en la mesa-

-discúlpeme mi falta-

-no se preocupe, ah pero déjeme presentarle a nuestros nuevos huéspedes, ellos son Hao e Yoh Asakura y él es Ryo Swordwood-

-mucho gusto yo soy la hechicera Jun Tao-

-Tao?-

-si, es la hermana mayor de Len Tao-

-oh por eso me parecía conocido el apellido- comento Hao

-mis servicios están a su disposición-

-muchas gracias señorita-

-ahora si me disculpan, mi ultimo experimento escapo y tengo que buscarlo-

-aun no logras que Burce Long te sea fiel?-

-no, pero ya encontré la forma para que caiga en mis redes- le guiño un ojo, provocando que el príncipe se sonrojara -nos vemos luego- y se marcho

-esa señorita es muy atrevida no lo cree príncipe?- dijo ocultando cierto enojo dentro de él

-eh, si- desvío la mirada

-ah mi me pareció agradable-

-joven Yoh a usted todo el mundo le parece agradable-

-tu crees?-

-oh si- contestaron Hao y Ryo

-por cierto príncipe-

-si Hao?-

-los Tao, no parecen ser de estas tierras-

-y no lo son-

-es posible escuchar la historia-

-bueno no se sabe mucho, ellos llegaron pidiendo asilo, ofrecieron sus servicios y juraron fidelidad, de eso hace ya 3 años, desde entonces ellos se han ganado la confianza de mis padres, y ahora ambos forman parte del consejo-

-y porque llegaron a estas tierras?-

-no lo se, ni siquiera se de donde son, ellos son muy reacios a contarlo, y nosotros no insistimos mucho- Lyserg sintió una extraña sensación al ver el interés de Hao por saber de ellos -por que tanto interés?-

-pura curiosidad-, dijo secamente.

Lyserg aun se sentía extraño, pero dejo a un lado esos sentimientos que no comprendía, siguieron su camino hasta unas grandes puertas con extraños símbolos y en medio una figura de mujer con los ojos cerrados, en una mano se mostraba una luz, y en la otra un pequeño árbol, las puertas estaban custodiada por dos guardias -llegamos-

-a donde llegamos?-

-este es el lugar mas sagrado de todo el reino- Lyserg abrió las puertas, dedicándoles una sonrisa a cada guardia -este es el valle de las hadas que nosotros protegemos- era el mismo jardín donde estuviera antes.

-es hermoso- exclamo Yoh extasiado

-y aquí hay hadas?- pregunto Ryo dando unos pasos para adelantarse

-aquí están aunque ustedes no las puedan ver-

-mm, ese es el problema- comento Hao

-no tanto, la señorita Jun les puede enseñar a abrir su mente a este nuevo mundo-

-seria fantástico-

-Morphin esta aquí?-

-ella siempre esta conmigo, es mi mejor amiga-

-tu mejor amiga?-

Suspiro -como se darán cuenta, no hay chicos de mi edad en el castillo, y mis padres me sobreprotegen mucho impidiéndome salir de castillo-

-por eso te escapas-

-eh si- dijo apenado

-pero ahora tendrás al Joven Yoh como amigo- dijo una voz desde fuera del jardín

-madre-

-su majestad- dijeron los huéspedes

-Yoh y tu tienen la misma edad, tal vez con eso dejes de escaparte- volteo a ver a Hao -y usted podría enseñarle a mi hijo a usar la espada, si fuera tan amable, es que este niño desobediente difícilmente asiste a clases

-madre- dijo sonrojado

-seria un honor-, dijo Hao sin desperdiciar la oportunidad para estar mas tiempo con el chico

-por cierto hijo, faltaste a tu clases esta mañana, así que tendrá que repetirse esta tarde-

-madre- alego con fastidio

-si ya se que soy tu madre, ahora obedece-

-si, madre-

-y usted joven Yoh, no le gustaría tomar clases también-

-yo... eh, creo que no-

-yo creo que si-

-hermano-

-seria un honor que mi hermano estudiara con el príncipe-

-pero Hao-

-pero nada, un poco de educación no te hará daño, vamos camina que Lyserg te va a dejar-

-no, aquí estoy esperando- sonrío con alegría al poder compartir lo que él decía era un tormento.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Varios meses pasaron, en ese lugar tan tranquilo, Lyserg, Hao Yoh y Ryo estaban entrenando. Hao sentado junto a un árbol, Ryo supervisaba la pelea que tenían Yoh y Lyserg

-bien Lyserg, estas listo- la convivencia entre ambos chicos hicieron desaparecer los formalismos

-ahora si te voy a vencer-

-ja, ya lo veremos- Lyserg preparo su espada, pero cada vez que creía tener la ventaja, Yoh lo sorprendía con algún movimiento

Después de 20 minutos de pelea -no es justo, tu tienes experiencia en campo- se quejo dejándose caer sentado en el piso

-vamos, no es difícil-, no es que le dificultara aprender, sino que esos momentos es cuando podía estar mas cerca de Hao y cada momento era verlo de reojo, y buscar platica con él

-Hao, dile a tu hermano que no sea tan rudo conmigo-

-vamos príncipe, mi hermano tiene razón, lo que pasa es que se distrae mucho-

-yo no creo eso- desvío la mirada.

Se escucho mucho revuelo, y ambos jóvenes decidieron ir a investigar.

-hey ustedes a donde van?- pregunto con enojo Ryo

-déjalos, no tienen remedio-

Yoh y Lyserg se escondieron tras una pared como espías, vieron una gran caravana de carretas entrar al reino, la gente se veía abatida, Lyserg se sintió triste por esa gente, y corrió en búsqueda de su padre seguido por su amigo.

Al llegar al salón, se escondió tras un pilar como solía hacerlo cuando su padre recibía gente.

-Rey Liam, Reina Lisa, pedimos disculpas por haber llegado a sus tierras sin aviso- dijo un joven de cabello azul, hincándose frente al rey, junto a él una chica igualmente de cabello azul, al parecer ambos hermano

-quienes son? y cuál es el motivo de su llegada?- pregunto el rey, Len veía al joven extranjero con mucha curiosidad, ambos tenían la misma edad

-déjeme presentarme- se levanto y con un reverencia -mi nombre es Horohoro Usui, ella- la chica también se levanto -es mi pequeña hermana Pilika y la gente que me acompaña son los sobrevivientes de mi pueblo, somos de las tierras frías del norte, y hemos sido desterrados de ellas- la cara de sorpresa se mostró en todos los que escuchaban -fuimos atacados por los soldados del Reino de Griddith gobernado ahora por la joven princesa Anna-

-la princesa Anna?- comento con curiosidad el rey -supe que sus padres fallecieron en un accidente, desconozco las causa, pero recuerdo que los reyes Kyoyama eran personas que odiaban la guerra, no creo que la hija sea diferente-

-nosotros pensábamos lo mismo, por eso fue sorpresivo el ataque- Pilika derramo algunas lagrimas al saber lo que su hermano diría a continuación -nuestros padres fallecieron en el ataque, dejándome a cargo de nuestra gente- Horo tomo la mano de su hermana para que supiera que estaban juntos -al no tener a donde ir, hemos venido hasta sus tierras en búsqueda de refugio-

-son ustedes bienvenidos, pueden acampar en estas tierras, nuestra gente los apoyara-

-muchas gracias su majestad-

-ven pequeña- dijo la reina llamando a Pilika, la chica camino hacia ella -descansen aquí esta noche- no dio tiempo a contradicciones pues se llevo a la chica, Horo no sabia que hacer.

-Len encárgate de nuestros invitados-

-si mi rey-

-sígueme- dijo al chico que aun seguía sin comprender, -primero veremos a tu gente, después regresaremos para que te acomodes aquí y estés con tu hermana- dijo sin perder de vista los gestos que el recién llegado hacia, había algo en él que le decía que era diferente a cualquiera que haya visto antes.

-ya pueden salir- ordeno el rey una vez que los últimos abandonaron el salón

-qué paso Padre?-

-vengan acá, que hacían espiando?-

-padre, va a ver una guerra?-

-no te preocupes hijo, aun hay que averiguar el porque del ataque, tal vez solo fue un error-

-y si no lo fue?-

-no existe motivo para una guerra, pero mañana cuando los visitantes estén mas calmados reuniré al consejo-

Lyserg asintió

-por cierto joven Yoh, podría decirle a su hermano que también quiero que este presente-

-si su majestad-

-y ustedes?- indago con curiosidad -ya terminaron sus clases o se volvieron a escapar-. Ambos jóvenes desviaron la mirada -ja me lo suponía, Lyserg eres una mala influencia para Yoh-

-eso no es verdad padre-

-entonces vayan a sus clases, y no se preocupen, que la paz no desaparecerá tan fácil-

-si- dijeron ambos, abandonando el salón

-qué pasa Jun?-

-el destino es incierto, es mejor estar preparados-

-espero que la incertidumbre sea provocada por Brunce Long- Jun se sonrojo al comentario -y no la fatalidad-

««»»

El consejo formado por 12 personas esta reunido, entre los agregados estaba Hao Asakura y Horohoro Usui.

Después de una solemne ceremonia de llegada el rey tomo la palabra, la reina escuchaba retirada a espaldas de su esposo -estamos reunidos, por lo acontecido ayer- guardo silencio por algunos segundo -el ataque a las tierras del norte no deben ser consideradas a la ligera, nuestro reino adora la paz, pero no por eso debemos confiarnos, debemos tomar algunas medidas, qué proponen?-

-señor, si me permite- dijo un señor de cabello castaño rojizo y abundante barba -sabe que cualquier decisión que tome será apoyada por todos, pero tendré listos a mis hombres para cualquier cosa-

-gracias Ibarra, siempre puedo contar contigo-

-sugeriría mandar algunos excursionistas, y buscar algunas pistas en la tierra destruida- comento Len

-mi estimada consejero, por que propones eso?-

-para corroborar la identidad del atacante, no dudo de las palabras de Usui, pero tal vez sea una trampa-

-bien pensado Len-

-Tao tiene razón, su majestad- comento Hao -durante mis viajes he escuchado que varios grupos de saqueadores y mercenarios atacan a poblados por diversión, aunque algunos son protegidos por una bruja de las tierras sombrías-

-mm, eso que dice Asakura es de preocuparse, por que no lo había mencionado antes?-

-no vi la necesidad, este es un reino grande y poderoso, es improbable que fuera parte de dichas barbaries-

-bueno, de todos modos no hubiera servido saberlo antes, nunca se hubiera considerado el ataque a las tierras del norte-

-su majestad si me permite-

-si joven Usui?-

-sobre los excursionistas que va ha mandar, me gustaría acompañarlos-

-si es su decisión, no tengo porque contradecirla-

-gracias su majestad-

-algo mas que deseen comentar-

-yo también deseo ir-

-Asakura, y cual es el motivo de su decisión?-

-su majestad, su reino es un lugar digno para vivir, pero deseo algo de aventura, y esta investigación me dará algo para no olvidar mis años de experiencia-

-bien Asakura, usted también ira-

-si nadie mas tiene algo que decir, esta reunión se da por concluida, nos reuniremos nuevamente en cuanto los viajeros regresen con la información-

««»»

Los viajeros se preparaban para marcharse, Horo se despidió de su hermana, ambos se abrazaron, pues ahora solo se tenían el uno al otro, pero el mayor peso recaía ahora en el joven, ahora tenia que hacerse cargo de los suyos, quienes por desgracia no tenían a donde ir, ya que no deseando regresar al lugar que una vez fue su hogar y porque ahora seria un recuerdo doloroso.

En las caballerizas Hao, Yoh y Ryo se estaban ya listos -Yoh, seguro que quieres ir?, podrías quedarte a jugar con el príncipe-

-seguro que quiero ir, siempre te he acompañado en tus viajes y no me subestimes, quieres?-

-bueno, vamos-

-ya se van?- pregunto un recién llegado

-príncipe, que hace aquí?

-quería despedirme-

-lo dice como si no fuéramos a regresar- Hao lo veía fijamente, seria después de mucho tiempo que lo dejaría, pero sabia que tanta comodidad lo debilitaría, pero aun mas esos ojos hermoso

-bueno es que...- agacho la cabeza sin saber que decir, y por tener la mirada de Hao clavada en él -los esperare-

-regresáremos pronto, príncipe-

-nos vemos Lyserg-

-su majestad, con permiso-

-hasta pronto-, los tres se reunieron con unos 8 jinetes y encaminaron hacia el pueblo de los Usui

-Morphin y si los acompañamos?- no espero respuesta cuando se dirigía hacia su caballo

Una mano lo detuvo -a donde cree que va príncipe?- Lyserg volteo apenado

-Len, a ningún lado, solo iba a ver como estaba Snow-

-bien, ya lo vio ahora entremos-

-como lo sabia?, la señorita Jun lo vio en sus visiones?-

-no, no necesito sus premoniciones, lo conozco bien príncipe-

-pero Len- hizo un puchero

-pero nada, y por que la falta de respeto, soy mayor que usted-

-bueno es que la Señorita Jun me cae bien y...- vio la mirada frente a él -usted también, pero ni modo que le diga señorito Len-

-no- dijo endureciendo su gesto -no me diga así- dijo con enojo

-lo siento-

-no, discúlpeme usted- suspiro hacia el pasado -entremos, su padre deseara corroborar que no se escabullo tras los excursionistas-

-si-

««»»

Los viajeros llevaban dos días viajando cuando llegaron a lo que fue el poblado, algunos restos de lo que fueran construcciones y manchas oscuras en el suelo indicaron que la aldea desapareció entre las cenizas, los cadáveres roídos y abandonados formaban parte del tétrico escenario.

-Usui- llamo Hao al ver que el joven se disponía a bajar de su caballo -déjeme primero hacer mi trabajo junto con Ferguson, luego nos encargamos de los difuntos-

-si- dijo con tristeza, al ver ahí a los suyos ya sin vida, muertos por una canallada.

Hao, Yoh, Ryo y Ferguson el rastreador del rey, recorrían todo el rededor buscando pistas y señas, mientras el resto preparaban el campamento. Hao y el rastreador ampliaron su campo de búsqueda alejándose del grupo.

-joven Usui, es hora- agrego Yoh al ver alejarse a su hermano, y ver el rostro de angustia del Horo por querer dar sepultura a los suyo.

Después de 4 horas, estaban todos reunidos en una fogata cenando.

-disculpe Asakura y Ferguson que encontraron?- pregunto Horo

-todo indica que fue obra de hombres de Kyoyama- agrego Hao siendo apoyado por el rastreador

-me pregunto, cual fue la razón para este ataque?-

-no se lamente mas por eso Usui, por desgracia ya paso, ya nada se puede hacer- comento Ryo

-solo queda regresar con el Rey, y dar solución a esto, debe de haber algún motivo para haber sido atacados-

-pero nuestra gente es pacifica, amante de la naturaleza, no entiendo que fue lo que hicimos para merecer este castigo-

-descansemos, este fue un día agotador-

-si-

««»» ««»» ««»»

Continuara

««»» ««»» ««»»


	3. El Reino Griddith

**Los grandes Reinos**

_El valle y el espíritu del valle nunca mueren. (Valle y espíritu del valle yin yang)__Ambos forman la madre secreta.  
__La puerta de la madre secreta es la raíz del cielo y de la tierra.  
__Sutil, ininterrumpidamente, permanece, perdura.  
__Se usa pero nunca se consume._

_Tao Te King  
__Lao Tse_

««»»

Gracias a **ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL**, GabZ, **Reiko asamiya**, Xanae, **sakuya**, por sus review's

A vickyng: Si se que su nombre no es Horohoro, pero no quise detallar mucho en ello y por eso lo deje ashi. Pero gracias.

**Gomen** por la tardanza, pero no fue mi culpa, Fanfiction me sanciono sin poder subir documentos, asi que tuve que esperar hasta ahora para subir nuevo capitulo. (aunque se tardo en sancionarme, pero bueno ya no cometere esos errores).

Advertencia: Yaoi HaoXLyserg, LenXHoro. Universo Alterno

También: YohXAnna

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 3: El Reino Griddith**

En un salón del castillo, lleno de libros, y objetos mágicos, se encontraba una chica conjuraba magia frente a lo que parecía un cadáver, solo que los ojos de éste se abrían y cerraban con voluntad propia, en la ventana un chico mas joven iluminado bellamente por la luna miraba los astros.

-qué opinas de todo esto hermana?-

-del ataque?- pregunto dejando su libro de conjuros, el cadáver se incorporo, era alto, fornido, con atuendos orientales su piel con un tono morado, cabello azul oscuro y mirada penetrante.

-si-

-temes que haya vuelto?-

-si-

-su magia no se siente, no tienes que preocuparte-

-pero, y si la oculta?-

Jun no contesto, pero caminando hacia una mesa, donde había gran cantidad de pergaminos y recipientes.

-no solo sabe usar la magia, su boca es igual de peligrosa-

-crees que este usando a la princesa?-

-si, pero...-

-pero?-

-siento algo extraño, como si todo empezara de nuevo-

-olvida el pasado, no eres feliz ahora?-

-si, lo soy-

Jun sonrío -vi como mirabas al joven Usui-

-de que hablas?- pregunto con cierto descontrol

-soy tu hermana, te conozco bien-

-solo me dio lastima- se alejo de la ventana y tomo asiento en el único sofá del lugar -se lo que se siente perder a los que quieres- dijo con tristeza

La peliverde guardo silencio ante las palabras, ella también recordaba con dolor su pasado, levanto un cofre mediano que estaba en la mesa. -nuestros padres dejaron esto para ti-

Camino hacia el chico -me lo entregaras hoy?- pregunto Len mirándola fijamente

-no, aun no, solo es para que recuerdes que tienes una gran misión-

-seria mas fácil si supiera cual es-

-todo llegara a su tiempo, pero algo me dice que se aproxima, las piezas ya se están poniendo en posición-

-dejate de misterio, y dime lo que pasa-

-mucha energía se mueve, es difícil ver el porvenir, el enemigo se oculta-

-es claro eso-

-recuerda la razón por la que llegamos a esta tierra-

-lo recuerdo, la llave para todo esta aquí-

-así es-

-señorita Jun, tengo hambre- fueron interrumpidos bruscamente

-tienes hambre?, pero si eres un zombie-

-pero que quiere que haga?-

-te dejo con tu novio, iré a entrenar- comento Len con fastidio, su hermana siempre le daba buenos consejos y le apoyaba en todo, era la persona que mas quería, pero se volvía un fastidio en cuanto al zombie se refería, un capricho al querer usar antigua magia de sus antepasados, el zombie tenia voluntad propia, y eso era lo que ella quería, pero el no-muerto aun no estaba muy convencido de su nueva condición. Jun deseaba que su nuevo experimento fuera feliz, y que le fuera leal.

Len camino hasta un cuarto especial, donde realizaba sus entrenamientos y meditaciones, dejando a un lado los caprichos de su hermana y concentrándose en lo hablado, nueva gente se reunía en esas tierras en tan poco tiempo, uno de ellos Horohoro Usui, alguien que desde el principio le pareció alguien especial, como si su destino hubiera sido conocerlo, pero cual era su posición en esa misión que se le había encargado, y que papel jugaban los demás.

««»» ««»» ««»»

En el campamento de los expedicionistas, todos se preparaban para regresar, ya no había nada que hacer, incluso en el día Hao y Ferguson habían hecho otra revisión un poco mas apartado del lugar, no encontraron nada que les hiciera dudar de lo ya supuesto.

Montaron sus caballos y marcharon de regreso, en silencio por el dolor cercano. No avanzaron mucho cuando un gran grupo de jinetes los rodeo, todos se prepararon para atacar.

-qué hacen en estas tierras?- pregunto uno de los jinetes recién llegado

-eso es lo que deberíamos preguntar nosotros- agrego Horo

-estas tierras le pertenecen al reino de Griddith gobernado por la princesa Kyoyama, nadie puede estar aquí sin su permiso-

-estas tierras no le perteneces a Griddith, mi pueblo ha sido dueño de ellas por generaciones-

-eso era antes- dijo otro jinete desenvainando su espada -al parecer eres uno de los fugitivos, acabaremos contigo-

-eso lo veremos- la batalla no se hizo esperar. Los jinetes eran mayoría, pero ellos eran mas diestros en combate, Horo demostró gran habilidad en combate, lo que impresiono a Hao.

La batalla acabo rápido, pero hubo algo que los desconcertó, los hombre de Kyoyama se levantaron nuevamente sin mostrar cansancio, el segundo enfrentamiento no fue tan fácil para ellos, habían perdido ya cuatro hombres.

Una aire enrarecido cubrió el campo de batalla uno de los soldados dio orden de retirada, pero cuando se percataron de las perdidas, Hao atemorizado no encontraba a su hermano por ningún lado. Busco temerosos su cadáver, pero no había rastro -YOH- grito, llamando la atención de los demás, que de inmediato comprendieron lo que pasaba -sepárense- ordeno.

Hao buscaba rastros, cuando Ferguson lo llamo -mire Asakura-

-qué?-

-las marcas de uno de los caballos es mas profunda-

-demonios- dijo, para volver a montar su caballo

-espere Señor Hao, no puede ir usted solo- dijo Ryo

-Asakura, él tiene razón, no podrá contra ellos- comento Usui

-no me subestime-

-no lo hago, pero desee cuenta que son mas y usan magia-

-qué?-

-no lo noto?, ellos se recuperaron aun cuando ya habían sido vencidos, al parecer un hechizo de sanción los protegía y... fueron los mismos que atacaron a mi gente- se acerco a Hao -no los subestime usted, prometo que rescataremos a su hermano, pero cálmese-

Hao mostró la furia contenida, no supo como ni porque es que había sido atrapado su hermano, pero mirando fijamente al cielo se juro rescatarlo. -regresemos a Asargoth- ordeno aun sin tranquilizarse, Ryo se acerco y poniéndole una mano en la espalda, le mostró su apoyo, también le dolía la perdida de su amigo, pero por ahora no podían hacer nada, y menos contra la magia.

Regresaron al castillo, fueron recibidos alegremente, pero al ver sus rostros de preocupación callaron sus alegres demostraciones. Pilika corrió hacia su hermano para abrazarlo al ver su rostro preocupado, Lyserg también corrió en búsqueda de sus amigos, los reyes salían del castillo atrás de ellos.

-bienvenido Hao- dijo alegremente Lyserg, pero cambio su gesto y busco con la mirada a quien no encontraba a la vista -dónde esta Yoh?- pregunto preocupado. Hao y los demás desmontaron aun sin contestar. -Hao, joven Ryo, donde esta Yoh?-

-fuimos emboscados por hombre de Griddith- contesto uno de los acompañantes -estaban protegidos por magia... cuatro hombres cayeron- miradas de espanto y preocupación dibujaron los que escuchaban -el joven Yoh fue capturados por ellos- termino de decir, sin haber alzado el rostro.

-su majestad- llamo Hao -le pido ayuda para rescatarlo-

El rey asintió -claro, pero primero descansen, en esas condiciones no será muy adecuado-

-entre mas rápido mejor-

-no le quitare tiempo, solo descanse, llamare a los jóvenes Tao para que lo ayuden-

La reina se acerco a su hijo, pues lo había visto muy conmocionado al escuchar lo acontecido, había tomado a Yoh como un gran amigo, y saberlo capturado le entristecía. Lisa llevo a su hijo al interior del castillo tras el resto del grupo.

Dos horas pasaron y el anterior consejo se reunió nuevamente.

-joven Asakura se su preocupación, pero debe tomar las cosas con calma, aun no sabemos porque se llevaron al joven Yoh con ellos-

-pero no puedo permitir que mi hermano este capturado, ya he perdido mucho tiempo-

-solo le pido algo de calma, bien Jun dime si ya tienes todo listo-

-si mi Rey, estoy lista-

-y tu Len?-

-igual mi Rey-

-Asakura, Len y un grupo de hombres irán a hablar con la princesa Kyoyama, para pedir la liberación, no queremos conflictos innecesarios-

-y si se niega?-

-veremos despues-

-yo iré entonces-

-lo siento pero no será posible-

-por que no?-

-su carácter impulsivo no es muy recomendable para negociaciones, además Len no fue escogido al azar-

-qué quiere decir con eso?-

-los jóvenes Tao han preparado todo para averiguar el tipo de magia que usan, y averiguar el motivo verdadero de la captura de su hermano-

-no solo eso, mi hermano podrá averiguar si su hermano esta bien y a salvo para su tranquilidad-

-así que ya lo tienen todo arreglado-

-así es, además llevan a mi mejor negociante, prometo que su hermano regresara con nosotros-

-bien, por lo visto ya lo tienen todo decidido, verdad?-

-confíe, es todo lo que le pedimos-

««»»

Len y el resto ya habían partido, Hao nunca había sido muy afectivo, pero el saber que su hermano estaba en peligro lo había puesto muy tenso y agresivo, estaba sacando toda su furia en el campo de entrenamiento, Ryo lo acompañaba desde un lugar apartado, sabia que no era prudente acercarse.

Desde un lugar apartado, un chico de ojos verdes lo observaba, no estaba seguro de acercarse, le dolía perder a su amigo y le dolía ver así a Hao, quería acercarse para apoyarlo, pero no sabia si seria rechazado.

Hao soltó la espada y se sentó en la tierra suelta, jadeando, había logrado sacar toda su fuerza para tranquilizarse, Ryo al verlo mas calmado, se acerco, tomo la espada, la guardo y se alejo de ahí, dándole tiempo para pensar.

Lyserg se acerco dudoso, Hao no se había dado cuenta de su presencia -Hao- llamo sacando de sus pensamientos al aludido. Volteo a verlo con seriedad -cree que Yoh este bien?-

-te preocupa mucho mi hermano, verdad?- dijo con seriedad, la verdad no sabia porque había hecho esa pregunta. Se levanto.

-si, es mi mejor amigo, y me preocupa- desvío la mirada para no verlo -siento mucho lo que paso, pero debe confiar en mi padre-

-no tiene que disculparse y no dudo de su padre, pero es la primera vez que me siento incompetente, me siento inútil-

-pero usted no lo es- dijo con seguridad -es el mejor guerrero que haya visto, y...-

-si- insistio a que continuara

-bueno eres alguien admirable- se sonrojo al decir esas palabras

A Hao le pareció esa imagen que le brindaba el chico fascinante, lo sujeto de los hombros para no perder esa alucinación real.

Lyserg sintió el tacto y sus mejillas se tornaron aun mas sonrojadas.

-Asakura- se escucho decir, Hao soltó al chico y ambos vieron nerviosos de donde venia el llamado.

-príncipe- dijeron ambos recién llegados con una leve inclinación de cabeza

-jóvenes Usui- dijo como contestación

-Asakura, perdone que molestemos, pero mi hermano necesita practicar- comento Pilika

-pero Pilika hoy no tengo ganas de entrenar-

-cállate- comento con un golpe en el brazo

-tenme mas respeto quieres-

-Asakura, no seria molestia?-

-no, por mi no hay problema, pude ver ya lo bien que pelea y tenia ganas de probarlo-

-bueno, creo que no me queda de otra- comento con desgano Horo

Lyserg y Pilika se alejaron del campo, y permaneciendo en el limite. Hao y Horo, se prepararon para un duelo de espadas.

Fue un buen espectáculo para los presentes, una buena practica para los participantes, la contierna termino en empate

-Asakura, quiero disculparme-

-de que?-

-por mi culpa es que su hermano haya sido capturado-

-no, fue mi culpa, por pedir ir, y por no insistirle a Yoh quedarse-

-no fue culpa de nadie- comento Pilika que se acercaba

-así es, y estoy seguro que Yoh esta bien- agrego Lyserg viendo fijamente a Hao

-eso espero-

««»» ««»» ««»»

Las torres del castillo de Griddith se lograban divisar, el sol aun no llegaba a lo alto del firmamento. Llegaron anunciándose como emisarios del rey Liam Diethel.

Len y otros dos hombres fueron llevados ante la princesa, mientras que otros tres hombres se quedaron a resguardar a los caballos y mantenerse libres de muros.

El salón del trono no era muy diferente del castillo de Asargoth, pero este en vez de mostrar decorado de armas, tenia los escudos de familia y largas cortinas en pilares.

El consejero de Asargoth camino hasta el trono, pero no encontró persona alguna en ella, de la izquierda una chica como de 14 años, cabello rubio ojos negros, y mirada fría se aproximo, venia acompañada de una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos violeta y una chica no mayor de cabello rosa.

Len hizo una reverencia al reconocer a la princesa, los otros dos lo imitaron y esperaron el permiso para hablar.

-ah que han venido ante mi presencia?- pregunto la princesa con altanería

-Soy Sendo Hikari y hemos sido enviado por el rey Liam Diethel, gobernante del reino de Asargoth, por motivos delicados- hablo el diplomático, un hombre de cabello negro, de mucha edad, barba y bigote, y ojos grises.

-qué motivos son esos?-

-hace días gente de tierras del norte llegaron ante el rey a pedir asilo, pues su pueblo fue destruido por su gente- la princesa no mostró cambio en su gesto, pero sus acompañantes mostraron desconcierto -al ofrecer ayuda, un grupo de exploradores fueron a investigar lo acontecido, pero en su viaje fueron atacados por sus hombres llevándose consigo a uno de nuestros jóvenes, dichos hombres se identificaron como hombres de Griddith-

-y?-

-el rey nos ha mandado ante usted, su majestad para averiguar el motivo del ataque y la razón del secuestro del joven, además del mandato de que el joven nos sea entregado sano, para su pronto regreso-

La princesa se sentó en el trono, viendo fijamente un punto en el salón, al parecer meditando -yo no ordene ningún ataque y mis hombres no han traído ningún rehén-

-su majestad, no dudo de sus palabras pero la identidad de los atacantes fue confirmada correctamente como parte de sus hombres-

-quiere decir que un grupo de mis hombres ha estado atacando usando el orgullo Kyoyama en ello-, Hikari vio de reojo a Tao antes de continuar.

-lamentó decirlo, pero todo apunta a tal hecho-

-han venid aquí buscando algo, lamento decirles que no lo encontraran aquí-

-solo deseábamos aclarar los hechos y afirmar que nuestro Rey no tiene nada en su contra, pero no puede permitir este tipo de actos-

-bien, les dejare que entren a cualquier rincón de mi reino y busquen a los hombres que los atacaron-

-gracias su majestad-

Los tres hombres se inclinaron levemente y dando tres pasos hacia atrás giraron sobre si para dirigirse a donde se encontraba el resto. Una vez todos reunidos, montaron sus caballos.

Len subió a su tordo de ojos negros -busquemos un lugar donde pasar la noche-

-la princesa decía la verdad- comento Hikari

-estoy de acuerdo, además el joven Asakura no esta en estas tierras, no cabe duda que alguien quiere una pelea entre nuestro reinos, pero desconozco las razones que los mueven-

-regresaremos mañana?- pregunto uno de los acompañantes

-si, aquí ya no hay nada a que quedarnos, aunque...-

-aunque?- insistido otro

-hay magia negra en el ambiente-

-alguien a corrompido el reino Griddith?-

-si-, sin decir mas ario a su caballo a avanzar

««»»

-así que herederos Tao siguen vivos, será interesante-

-qué ve mi Lady?-

-al parecer esto será mas divertido-

-sera eso un obstáculo?-

-para nada, solo que tendré que modificar mis planes, pero esto solo me da la oportunidad de acabar con todo de una sola vez-

««»» ««»» ««»»

Los emisarios llegaron al castillo, todos fueron informados al toque de cornetas, varios abandonaron sus lugares en ese momento para recibirlos desde la entrada.

Len hizo una señal al Rey, quien entendió, ordeno a todos entrar y reunirse para hablar lo sucedido, se hizo tan rápido que no dio tiempo a que Hao dijera algo.

Se ubicaron en la sala de reuniones y sin esperar mucho, Len comenzó hablar estando ya todos los del consejo sentados en sus respectivos lugares.

-gracias al amuleto que me entregara mi hermana- dijo mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas un antiguo amuletos con signos orientales -he podido verificar que el reino Griddith esta cubierto de una sombra de magia negras, además de descubrir que el joven Asakura no se encuentra ahí-

-qué quiere decir con eso?- pregunto Hao con enojo

-que esto es una trampa, no debemos confiarnos-

-dices que mi hermano no esta bajo el poder de Kyoyama sino de alguien que planea iniciar una guerra?-

-si-

-tienes a alguien en mente?- pregunto Ibarra.

Len miro primeramente a su hermana, para después agachar su cabeza. -sospecho de alguien-

-esa persona de quien sospechas, es de cuidarse-

-si- fue todo lo que dijo

-habra que tomar medidas en su contra en todo caso- comento mirando a cada uno de los hermanos Tao

-bien, ahora falta descubrir quien tiene a mi hermano-

-eso es algo difícil de contestar, no encontramos señales de él en el reino Griddith-

-no tengo de otra que irlo a buscarlo yo mismo- se levanto de su asiento

-yo lo acompañare, me siento culpable por lo sucedido- comento Horo

-no, no es su culpa, además me basta con la compañía de Ryo para hallarlo-

-lo acompañare, no solo para ayudarlo, sino también para vengarme por lo que le hicieron a los míos-

-bien, si es por eso acompáñeme-

-yo también iré- agrego Len -conozco al causante-, en el poco tiempo que llevaban conviviendo, Hao sabia que era testarudo y una gran persona.

-bien-

-llévese unos de mis hombres como compañía- agrego Liam, recibiendo un asentamiento de cabeza.

Escondido en sala, una persona no incluida en el consejo había escuchado todo, y había tomado la decisión en participar en la búsqueda aunque le negaran el permiso, cosa que sabia por seguro, así que no abandono su escondite, iría no solo por quien se había convertido en su mejor amigo, sino también por no estar lejos de quien sentía algo especial.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Continuara

««»» ««»» ««»»

N/A: Notificoque sera el ultimo capitulo hasta nuevo aviso.


	4. El inicio del viaje

**Los grandes Reinos**

««»»

Gracias a **Gabz**, ALEJAMOTO DIETHELy a **luna** por sus review's

Advertencia: Yaoi HaoXLyserg, LenXHoro. Universo Alterno

También: YohXAnna

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 4: El inicio del viaje**

Los Usui estaban en el campo de entrenamiento, Horohoro practicaba mientras era visto fijamente por su hermana quien estaba acostumbrada a los ataques de furia de este, resignada se retiro de ahí, había cuestionado a su hermano sobre su decisión de viajar, pues ahora como nuevo líder tendría que hacerse cargo del futuro de los suyos, pero se sentía comprometido, pero no solo eso, sino también descubrir el verdadero motivo del ataque, si era algo personal o solo un juego de esos atacantes, si volverían ha hacer daño a los suyos siendo ese su mayor temor, y no podía permitirse eso.

Pilika estaba decidida en convencer a su hermano en que desistiera del viaje, pero no había encontrado palabras adecuadas para convencerlo, es así que habían llegado a esa situación.

Horohoro sentía ya un poco la liberación del disgusto, entendía a su hermana pues ahora era el único pariente que tenia, pero no podía dejar sus recién adquiridas responsabilidades, ya había dejado a alguien a cargo de su gente, sabiendo que el Rey Liam los apoyaba, permitiéndoles ocuparan una parte de sus tierras y se asintieran, aunque no estaba seguro de si seria permanente.

-Usui- escucho ser llamado

Al voltear se sorprendió al ver quien lo llamaba, pareciera que era la primera vez que lo veía, porque tantas preocupaciones no le habían dejado observar con atención a quien tenia ahora enfrente. Había algo en él que lo ponía nervioso, esa intensa y segura mirada en él, contemplándolo fijamente, no entendiera la forma en que lo miraba. Se despejo un momento de sus pensamientos al verlo acercarse con una lanza.

-si Tao?-

-quisiera probarlo en combate, sino le importa?-

-no, por mi no hay problema-

La medición en combate comenzó, ambos eran muy buenos, Len se mantenía con mucha calma, Horo era apasionado, conforme avanzaba el tiempo, la batalla se volvía intensa, Len cambiaba su gesto a uno de fiereza, que perturbaba a su contrario, la batalla termino con la victoria para Tao.

Horo aun no lograba recuperarse de la mirada de Len, lo había visto calmado, con una mirada fiera, pero la que mostraba en pelea no era comparación.

-esta usted bien?- pregunto Len al verlo cansado y perdido e sus pensamientos

Horo sacudió su cabeza y despejar esos pensamientos -si, gracias- contesto con una gran sonrisa -es usted muy bueno, pero sino hubiera estado cansado le hubiera ganado-

-hn, si usted lo dice-

-si, yo lo digo-

-vaya que es usted bastante modesto- pregunto con sorna

-soy el mejor guerrero de mi gente-

-vaya fue por eso que perdieron en esa pelea- no le agradaban los engreídos

-qué quiso decir con eso?- pregunto con enojo

-lo que escucho-

-mire, usted no es nadie para criticarme-

-en ningún momento le critique, usted fue quien reconoció las palabras cruzadas-

-me dice que...-

-ja, que graciosos se pelean por una tontería- dijo Hao llegando hacia donde se encontraban los dos extranjeros -empiezo a dudar en llevarlos conmigo, no vayan a pelear durante todo el camino-

-Asakura no se preocupe por eso, solo fue el calor del momento- comento Horohoro

-pero dígame únicamente Hao, ahora seremos compañeros y no tiene caso seguir con formalidades-

-lo mismo digo, y usted Tao, podemos llamarlo únicamente Len?-

-si- contesto sin mostrar sentimiento, alejándose y recargándose en una estaca de madera que servia de asta-

-Hao ya escogió a los hombres que nos acompañaran?- pregunto el peliazul

-en eso estoy, pero esta seguro de acompañarnos Horohoro?

-si lo estoy-

-bien, partiremos mañana, sino hay inconveniente- dijo esto ultimo viendo a Len

-por mi no hay problema, estoy preparado para este viaje-

-bien, será mejor que descanse, mañana iremos primeramente al lugar de la emboscada, ahí buscaremos el rastro-

-esta bien-

««»» ««»» ««»»

El grupo partió, encabezado por Hao Asakura a su lado Ryu Swordwood, Horohoro Usui, Len Tao, varios hombres del rey los acompañaban Tulio Casia de castaño oscuro, ojos café claro y de facciones rudas; Pedro Merces un joven albino de cabello corto, ojos azules; Orion Carlus rubio de cabello hasta los hombros, de ojos verdes; Xion Walter de ojos y cabello negro; y Valente Andrus pelirrojo de ojos grises.

A dos días de viaje, habían llegado al lugar de la emboscada.

-seguiremos la ruta que utilizaron, espero que la naturaleza no este en nuestra contra-, fue la orden dada por Hao, nadie protesto a lo dicho.

««»»

La joven princesa caminaba por los pasillos de su castillo, se dirigía a un salón en especial, acompañada por sus dos damas; llego al cuarto, abrió la puerta sin tocar, en esa habitación había una joven de cabello claro y ojos rojos, y un rostro muy dulce.

-doncella, dígame que opina de las visitas de hace unos días, se ha tardado en darme respuesta, empezare a dudar de sus habilidades-

-princesa no dude de mi, es solo que los destinos son caprichosos y dificultan el saber, pero de algo estoy seguro y es que su visita trae mas augurio a su reino-

-dame tu consejo- ordeno paseando por toda la habitación

-le sugiero que se aleje del castillo, tome un descanso, en el pueblo Tuared podrá concluir con sus estudios y alejarse de la mala fortuna que amenaza contra su gente-

-quieres que huya-

-jamas- se apresuro a contestar

-entonces?-

-si se mantiene alejada del castillo, podrá ser libre de acción en tiempos futuros, además aun debe prepararse cuando se convierta oficialmente en Reina, algo me dice que ahí encontrara el porvenir de su reino-

Anna penso un poco sus palabras, realmente estaba aburrida de esas responsabilidades; un viaje al pueblo de Tuared, tierra de sabios y campesino seria relajante.

-bueno, cuando me siguiere partir?-

-cuando así lo desee princesa-

-partiré mañana, Sara- se refirió a la mujer de ceño duro -llama a Cristhobal-

-si majestad-, se apresuro a salir para cumplir con lo ordenado

-ahora dime-

-si princesa?- pregunto la de cabello claro

-qué sabes del secuestro?-

-nada princesa, lo mas seguro es que solo haya sido una excusa para investigar su reino-, vio que la rubia meditaba sus palabras -se retiraron muy rápido, sin siquiera investigar, pareciera que solo deseaban saber algo y lo averiguaron-

-qué averiguaron?-

-con su perdón princesa, pero ellos averiguaron que el reino Griddith es gobernado por una infanta- Anna mostró un gesto de enojo -discúlpeme, pero sabe bien que al no dejar por completo el encargo al Señor Cristhobal corre el riesgo de que la subestimen-

-me subestiman-

-así es princesa-

-si teme que aprovechen su ausencia para atacar, no tema, me parece que tomaran mayores precauciones pues dejaría a alguien con mayor experiencia y sabiduría, me disculpo de nuevo por mis palabras, pero solo trato de ser neutral-

-y te lo agradezco-, guardo silencio un momento, antes de marcharse.

-hasta luego princesa-

-hn-

Las puertas fueron cerradas por la chica pelirosada que acompañaba a la joven Kyoyama

-qué gana con mandar a la princesa a Tuared?- pregunto un rubio que se había mantenido oculto en todo ese tiempo

-mucho, ahí empieza mi nuevo plan y tu misión-, miro directamente al mas alto -una vez que encuentren lo que buscan, tu atacaras, entendiste Marco-

-si doncella-

-mientras tanto, haré una visita-, la joven sonrío con malignidad

««»»

Un día entero de avance lograron obtener al seguir el casi desaparecido rastro, acamparon en las cercanías de un rió cerca de su ruta de su probable ruta. Aun faltaban algunas horas para el atardecer, pero decidieron detenerse no solo para investigar mejor el lugar, sino que también el frio estaba aumentando, rápidamente se prendió una fogata, mientras otros exploraban el lugar.

Merces y Carlus fueron los encargados de traer agua; se encontraban llenando las cantimploras, cuando unos ruidos tras unos arbustos, los alertaron, sacaron sus espadas y cuidadosamente se acercaron a donde provenían los ruidos, los que estaban en el campamento vieron esa maniobra y se mantuvieron en silencio.

El albino estiro un brazo y sujeto silenciosamente unas ramas, el rubio mantenía la espada firme, en un movimiento Merces descubrió el lugar...

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHH- Carlus detuvo el ataque.

-qué paso?- pregunto Andrus que fue el primero en acercase. Merces y Carlus veían con sorpresa a la persona frente a ellos-

-pri-icinpe?- pregunto extrañado el albino

-Hola- saludo nerviosamente

-príncipe- dijo el pelirrojo al dirigir su vista a la persona que sus compañeros veían, su voz había sonado fuerte, Tao quien se encontraba ahí, se apresuro a llegar.

-príncipe qué hace aquí?- pregunto sin ocultar su enojo

-estoy buscando a Yoh- contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa

-y pretendía hacerlo solo?-

-si-

-sabe lo peligroso que es esta misión?-

-si, pero Len, con Morphin me es mas fácil encontrar a Yoh-

-Jun ya me había otorgado un aparato que hace lo mismo, ve que no era necesario-

-si que lo era, yo he andado mas lento para no tener problemas y ya los alcance, notaste lo perdido que están- dijo con seguridad en sus palabras-

-estoy de acuerdo que la magia de nuestros antepasados no es igual al de las hadas, pero así evitábamos que se metiera en problemas-

-pero si yo no estoy en problemas-

-oh si que lo esta-, lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo al campamento -mañana al amanecer tendremos que enviarlo de regreso con uno de los hombre, sus padres se encargaran de castigarlo-

-pero Len-

-pero nada-, Lyserg hizo un puchero

En eso llegaba el grupo que saliera a explorar, Hao descubrió rápido la presencia del príncipe.

-pero que...- dijo apresurando el paso -qué hace aquí príncipe?- su voz sonaba temible por el enojo -no sabe lo peligroso que es?-

-si pero...-

-no, ahora por su culpa perderemos tiempo para mandarlo de regreso-

-lo siento pero...-

-pero nada, acaba de arruinar toda la misión- la preocupación de saber que algún daño pudiera sufrir, no le permitía medir palabras.

Lyserg tenia la mirada baja, se sentía muy triste y humillado, nadie decía nada estaban muy conmocionados por tal reacción de Hao, y sobre todo al príncipe.

-le mandare a un hombre que lo vigile en todo momento, no puedo permitir que algo, y no quiero saber que ha hecho algo sin mi permiso

-s-si-, Hao se alejo aun furioso, estaba nervioso por lo la perdida de su hermano, sabia que el que se lo había llevado era peligroso, algún capaz de destruir a un pueblo y usar magia no era de subestimarse. No se podía permitir que Lyserg sufriera algún daño.

Horohoro se acerco a un inmóvil chico -vamos, te acompaño-, no recibió respuesta, lo sujeto de los hombros y lo guío hasta la fogata. Se dejo caer sentado, abrazando sus rodillas, la vista la había mantenido baja, una fugitiva lagrima se vio recorrer su mejilla. El resto del grupo se mantuvo en silencio, continuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Hao se había alejado del campamento y se había ido a recargar en el tronco de un árbol, Len lo había seguido.

-no debió ser tan rudo con el príncipe-

-hn-

-primero porque es el príncipe y podía ser castigado-

-usted me castigara?-

-no, y segundo porque solo quería ayudar, no hizo nada malo, ya le había dicho que lo mandaría de regreso con uno de los hombres-

-es muy peligroso, tendremos que regresar todo-

-no le interesa recuperar a su hermano?-

-que pregunta, claro que si-

-entonces será como lo he dicho- se alejo de ahí para no dar tiempo a discusión.

Hao lo vio irse, sin intentar detenerlo; ya mas relajado comprendió que realmente había sido muy grosero con el chico, él no era así, no entendió como es que había perdido el control de esa manera. Busco con la mirada a Lyserg, y lo vio sentado donde le había dicho, mas bien ordenado, lo vio con la vista baja, pero sabia que si lo viera ahora, podía ver el dolor que le había causado con sus palabras. Vio llegar el crepúsculo, suspiro relajándose por completo.

««»»

La segunda guardia estaba comenzando su turno, estaba todo tranquilo, los sonidos del bosque mecían a los durmientes. Casia y Walter se mantenían en lados opuestos, de vez en cuando paseaban por los alrededores buscando algún peligro.

El moreno escucho unas risas lejanas, tomo camino hacia allá, con arma en mano. Le extraño al reconocer que las risas parecían de niños. Llego al lugar de donde provenían, pero estaba desierto, giro sobre si mismo buscando a alguien. Otra vez el silencio llenaba el lugar. Walter bajo su defensa y se dispuso a irse, pero en eso las risas comenzaron a escucharse de nuevo.

-quién esta ahí?-, su voz sonó insegura. Nadie respondió -responda-, solo las risas fueron su respuesta.

En el campamento, Casia se dio cuenta que su compañero no estaba, se dirigió a la parte en donde debía de estar. Escucho un grito y corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenía. Algunos despertaron también al escuchar el llamado de peligro.

El castaño llego hasta el lugar del grito y miro sorprendido una estatua de hielo de Walter, se acerco lentamente a la figura, su rostro mostraba terror.

-qué pasa?- pregunto Hao que llegaba junto con Usui y Andrus. Dio unos pasos y descubrió la estatua -qué es esto?-

-no lo se, cuando llegue ya estaba así-

-es... es Walter?- pregunto dudoso Andrus

-parece que si- agrego Casia

-se dice que en estos bosques viven pequeños seres que les encanta jugar con las personas, y agregan que son capaces de congelar cualquier cosa- agrego Horohoro

-mm, no se que crees- agrego Hao

-sera mejor que avisemos de esto al joven Tao, él sabrá que hacer- agrego Andrus

-estoy aquí- agrego Len acercándose con Lyserg a su lado. Hao miro enfadado al peliverde al ser desobedecido, Lyserg con temor se pego mas a Len.

Tao miro con en regaño a Hao, Horohoro miraba a Len y a Lyserg con extrañeza.

-joven Tao, mire esto- llamo la atención, el aludido puso toda su atención en el pelirrojo, al ver que señalaba con la vista un lugar, volteo a ver la estatua de hielo.

-Len eso es magia- dijo Lyserg, al ver lo mismo

-sin duda príncipe, pero me gustaría saber que ser pudo realizar este tipo de magia-

-los Kropocus-

-como?- pregunto confundido

-Kropocus, mi pueblo ha vivido en armonía con ellos desde siglos, hemos sido testigo de sus poderes muchas veces, pero jamas antes habían atacado a personas de esta manera-

-mm, quiere decir que este ataque fue hecho en defensa?-

-si-

-me parece extraño, Walter es un hombre honorable y como todos en Asargoth respetamos la naturaleza-

-pues no lo se-

-Príncipe-

-si Len-

-puedes decir a Morphin si puede sentir a los Kropocus cerca y cuantos?-

-si-, solo unos segundos de espera -dice que si y que son cerca de 20-

-Morphin?- pregunto extrañado Horohoro

-es una hada- agrego indiferente Hao

-ah si ya había escuchado que su reino eran los guardianes de la naturaleza, es por las hadas?-

-si-

-van a atacarnos?- pregunto con cierto temor Casia

-no lo creo- dijo Len, su vista empezaba a enfocar a pequeños seres flotando en los alrededores.

-Len- llamo Lyserg viendo lo mismo

-son los Kropocus- anuncio Horohoro viéndolos también

-ya los veo- dijo Casia

-yo también- dijo Andrus, Hao no dijo nada, pero por su rostro se podía decir que si los veía.

-Len- llamo Lyserg sujetnadolo de la manga.

-si principe?-

-mira a Morphin- Len hizo lo pedido, y vio a la pequeña hada al parecer platicar amenamente con las criaturitas.

-qué dicen?-

-Morphin les dice que no somos peligrosos-

-no le creen- fue mas una afirmación

-así es-

-Len qué sugiere que hagamos?- pregunto un ya harto Hao, al no saber como enfrentar a ese tipo de amenazas.

-esperar a que vean que no somos de peligro-

-genial- dijo con sarcasmo -me dijo que vendría preparado para pelear contra magia, y me sale con esto-

-no esperaba enfrentar a magia elemental, solo con magia negra-

Un pequeño Kropocus se acerco a los humanos, floto hasta Horo quien lo veía extrañado, se mantuvo frente a sus ojos azules.

-qué hace?- pregunto extrañado

-Lyserg que dice Moprhin al respecto-

-ah,... al parecer ese Kropocus ya conocía al joven Usui-

-lo conocia?, no recuerdo-

Morphin se acerco a Lyserg, y se movía rápidamente -qué tanto le dice?- pregunto Andrus

-que el kropocus se llama Koloro, conoció al joven Usui hace tiempo, parece que salvo a Koloro dándole de su comida-

-mm, ha ya recuerdo, después nos pusimos a jugar todo el día, lo olvide porque mis padres me dijeron que dejara de repetir eso- Horo le sonrío al pequeño ser.

Después de eso los Kropocus desaparecieron, solo Koloro quedo; Walter fue descongelándose poco a poco, cayo inconsciente e cuanto su cuerpo recupero movilidad. Len y Casia se acercaron para revisar su estado.

-como esta?- pregunto Hao acercándose

-bien, solo necesitara algo de reposo- comento Len

-sera mejor que lo llevemos de regreso-, ayudado por Casia, Hao lo cargo.

-Joven Usui-

-digame principe-

-el Kropocus quiere ayudarlo-

-ayudarme?-

-sabes lo que paso a su gente, y las mismas personas dañaron sus hogares, lo acompañara-

-vaya, pues es bueno-,

Lyserg sonrío -ya se acostumbrara- y giro para alcanzar al grupo que se marchaba, poniéndose a lado de Len.

-ahora tendré un pequeño compañero quien lo diría- hablo viendo directamente a la criatura, quien se fue a sentar en su hombro

««»» ««»» ««»»

Continuara

««»» ««»» ««»»

N/A: Gomen por la tardanza, y por la que viene para subir el quinto capitulo, pero ando pasando por crisis creativa al escribir este fic, por lo que tal vez lo posponga.


End file.
